


Can't Stop or Won't Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hiatus, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Sex, Protective Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto is a "Normal" kid, he goes to the Acadamy and trains daily but of course, all of his plans go downhill on his birthday, Why is it always his birthday?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was a normal kid he lived in Konoha and yeah the villager may hate him but he was on his way to becoming Hokage!

He was ruing and jumping to the academy because this next they were summarizing the life of each Hokage he was able to stay awake during lessons.

As he slides into the chair next to his friend Shikamaru, he pulls out a book to take notes he had a couple of pages on Hashirama and today was on the second Hokage Tobirama.

Iruka Sensai walked into the classroom the room went quiet,

"This lesson will take the whole day so let's get started"

Naruto listened intently.

"Tobirama Senju was born in the waring clan's ara so his birthday was not recorded but we know he was born in winter.

He had five brothers all together but only he and Hashirama made it to adulthood.

As you all know the Senju were at war with the Uchiha at this time and during one of there battles Tobirama killed Izuna Uchiha, Madara's little brother.

After that Konoha was founded at this time the public discovered that Tobirama was an Omega, he had spoken strongly for there rights but the Uchiha had said the all Omegas need to be protected.

Despite there differences Madara and Tobirama feel in love and got married there marriage fortified Konoha and Uchiha's ties to it.

Years later one of there children died Madara left the village Six mouths later he reappeared an tried to kill Hashirama but he died after that the first war started.

He became the Hokage in the war and surveyed Konoha well he made it so Omega can get jobs but the path of a Shinobi is still unattainable to an Omega though."

The bell rang and Naruto went to the rooftop to write down some notes this was the first time he had taken notes in his life.

A few weeks later they were taking a test on the Hokage and Naruto had gotten the highest score in the class.  
The streets of Konoha were bustling with activity as the villagers set up for the Kyubi festival, people were coming from far and wide to come to this critically acclaimed Festival.

Naruto looked out the small window of his apartment down at the people, he turned around to grab his backpack and claimed a different window.

The blond was fast for a nine-year-old and he ran out of the village, he made a turn and ran into a cave after a few more minutes for running he was in his part of the cave.

The ara wasn't big but it had some pretty glowing crystals and waterfall in the middle that was apart of a hot spring so the water was warm, in one of the corner's there was a mat with a fluffy blanket and a small pillow.

Naruto went to the mat and started to unpack the Kyubi festival lasted two days but the spirt past onto the third, Naruto toke off his clothes and toke a shower-bath.

While he was relaxing in the pool he started to feel weird... it got worst all Naruto could do was get his shirt and underwear on before raping himself in the blanket,

the days passed with a strange level of awareness.

On the fifth day? Inu appeared and wow he smelled nice, Naruto grabbed him around his neck and Inu picked him up and they started running to his apartment.

Naruto didn't know why but he started to build a nest of sorts out of his two pillow and blankets, after a next of little awareness he finally started to come thru.

A day after that the Hokage asked Naruto to come to his office, Naruto liked the Hokage he was nice.

"Naruto-Kun come sit down we need to talk, you now of the three ranks? or genders?... well the first is Alpha, this rank is the "highest" rank Omegas will always be most attracted to them and the Higher ranked an Alpha is the more they are seen are attractive, they with always be able to get someone pregnant no matter is there a boy or girl. Next is Beta they are the middle class they birth gender determines how they have babies. And then there is Omega's they can always carry babies and are seen as the lowest-ranked, you teacher Iruka will probably tell you more in a few days but... Naruto what you went through is a heat it's something only Omegas have but don't worry if you didn't know my Sensai was Tobirama and I have sent out one of my Shinobi to get you some of Uzo's suppressants, you can still be a Shinobi you can start to change the world by showing people that Omega can do great things in the field!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was kinda shooked at the news, no kinda was an under state meant he was terrified, and... he was going to change the world by showing them that being an Omega didn't mean that he was weak.

As he started to walk back to his apartment, he looked up at the second's face he wondered about him.

Tobirama Senju was an Omega like himself and he had become the second Hokage the rest of the Hokage had been Alphas.

A boy with red marks on his cheeks and brown hair slid out from behind a building.

"Hey, Choji, Shikamaru! Oh HEY NARUTO!"

The boy ran up to him and smiled showing sharp teeth.

"Naruto where have you been?"

"Oh... I was sick..."

"Well if your feeling better let's go play Ninja!"

Kiba grabbed his hand and they started to run, they ran to the woods and Kiba played Toka while Naruto played Tobiarma.

(Danzo)

After hearing about Naruto he couldn't help but think about his Sensai and his husband... Danzo had never liked Madara, he tried to keep Tobirama safe and out of danger.

But as he reflected on the last years of Madara's life he could see how he started to change he let Tobirama fight and started to let Uchiha Omega's do more.

Then their son died killed on the border of fire country by a group of missing-nin, he had been kind and liked to teach the team things.

After that Madara and Tobirama had gotten closer, but Madara started to distance himself and a few months later he left.

He had no douth that those two loved each other, like the time Tobirama got captured and Madara killed a whole Shiobe force or the time Madara got in some political trouble and Tobirama verbally destroyed them all.

Danzo had been in the room where it happened and it was beautiful...

(Madara)

Looking back on is last years in Konoha he wished he had said a better goodbye to Tobirama, he missed him every day the way he would smile when Madara had done something stupid or his cooking geez Tobirama was a good cook.

That fact that Hashirama hadn't known that Tobirama was an Omega until he told him always made him happy to think about, his face had been comical.

Over the years Madara had seen many power Omegas and his clan idea of all Omega's were helpless and needed to be protected started to fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had one heck of a night yesterday, he learned that he held the Kyubi which well that was traumatizing, he learned a forbidden Jutsu and last but least he learned the Iruka really cared for him.

Today was the team assignments and he was excited, he wondered who was on his team he hoped it is not that Jerk Sasuke.

He turned the corner and ran into the academy, he jumped up a few fights off stairs...

"Naruto you know this place is only for Shinobi," said Sakura mockingly

"Are you blind pinky? What's this on my forehead"

"Let me see that!"

The female Alpha grabbed his Headband and started to look over it,

"It- ... It's real!" she said sounding a bit shocked

"So when did you pass Naruto?" asked Kiba

"The night after the Exams"

"Who did you have to-" asked Ino

The door opened and Iruka walked in and started to tell everyone to sit down.

As the teams were called Naruto was waiting for his name,

"Jefferson Tomas, Hamilton Alexzander, Angelica Skyler your Sensai is Lin"

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaik Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke you are team 7 and your Sensai is Kakashi"

So Naruto got the two worst Alphas in his class, pretty much everyone in his class is an Alpha with few exceptions but not these two...

As they were sitting in the empty classroom, their small group was arguing about everything and it was... kind of amazing.

Naruto liked Arguing with people it was fun and having too competitive Alphas who didn't like each other much was also fun to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was worried about what kind of team did they give him? These thoughts ran through his head as he looked through the files.

Naruto Uzumaik\Namikaze

Rank: Omega

Gender: Male

Clan: Uzumaki\Namikaze\Senju

Notes:

He is the son of the fouth and the last holder of the fox, he hasn't shown any KekeiGenki (yet)  
It is unknown if he has or had a marriage contract with someone.

Status: Active, Konoha

Skill level: High Gennin

Level: Gennin

Sasuke Uchiha

Rank: Alpha

Gender: Male

Clan: Uchiha

Notes:

Is the last of his clan and wants kill his brother.

Status: Active, Konoha

Skill Level: High Gennin

Level: Gennin

Sakura Haruno

Rank: Alpha

Gender: Female

Clan: Haruno

Notes:

Will likely be married off in the next few years, her family is the wealthiest family in Konoha but have no Clan abbitys, she was been trained as a housewife.

Status: Active, Konoha

Skill Level: Gennin

Level: Gennin

Was Kakashi likely going to die yes, did he mind no but the team showed that they had potential in the bell test.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Seven was a hot mess and Kakashi loved every minute of it, he was having fun for once he got what Gai was saying about having a team.

Kushina had once told him that some Uzumaik needed help activating then Senor abilities, after that they normally had horrible migraines for a few days.

Sakura would make a good medic and since they didn't have that much time before there first C-Rank he was going to hand her off to Anko for a while.

Sasuke just needed to go to therapy so he had signed him up and during the days he would train him with a sword.

They were walking to the land of waves when Naruto started to tell him that he was getting a headache and could he carry him?

He picked him up and Naruto whispered to him that they were being followed, he carried him for a while.

After a few minutes, they got attacked by the demon brothers, Kakashi and Naruto took them down together.

"How did you know they were coming?"

"Naruto-Kun is a Senor he can feel people's chakra and he sensed them from 5 miles away"

"So you're not completely useless"

"Sasuke-Teme"


	6. Chapter 6

As they went across the lake to the land of waves his thoughts drifted to the blond sitting in front of him, he was strange, to say the least.

When they were in the academy he wouldn't have given any mind to the blue-eyed boy in his class but he was such a good sensor, how much more potential did he have?

As always is mind strayed to his insane Omega older brother, he hated him so much Omega's were supposed to be weak sit at home, and watch the clan kids.

Then there was his brother he had no love of children that he could see now, maybe when they were younger but not now, he lost it and he needed to kill him.

Naruto looked back at him he looked terrified? Their boat hit land and a sword hit a tree there was a man standing on it.

"Now look what we have here? A senor type rare these days would probably go for a good price on the Shinobi market, A Haruno? I could probably get a better price for you, A random kid and Kakashi the Copy Ninja"

Sasuke was about to tell this buy who he was when Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

"Kids protect the client"

Those two ran off and started to fight, Sakura grabbed some shinbone for he pocket, did they have a poison tip... Nice.

Kakashi one of his eyes has the sharingon WHAT THE FUC-

"Calm down Sasuke"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sorry for the lack of updates, well that was because I GOT A BETA! SAY HIIIII!

Zabuza had Kakashi-sensei in a water prison and Sakura didn’t know what to do, but she was an Alpha and Alphas took the lead, but she had no clue how.

She looked at Sasuke next to her. He had been one of her rivals since she had been young but after a while, she had started to focus on studying more and training less, which led to her weak body.

But she had started to work with Anko-Sensei and she had gotten stronger. She had started on poisonous and she was getting good!

“Sakura, Naruto, we need a plan, I have an idea but does anyone have any others?” asked Sasuke. 

She and Naruto both shook their heads. 

Sasuke sighed before saying “We are going to run head-on. Naruto makes as many clones as you want, just make a lot, when we charge most of Naruto’s clones should run into the woods, Sakura throws your position Senbone into the woods for Naruto’s clones. When they get thrown back we’ll charge again but the Naruto clones will come and attack the real Zabuza while we attack clone Zabuza.”

“That is not the best plan but there is some wiggle room for you guys to do your own thing.”

They started the first charge and it went well but at the second charge was when it started to go downhill.

They ran and when Naruto’s clones jumped out of the woodwork Zabuza started to slice them. They weren’t able to get his hand out of the prison, so Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke before jumping up and grabbing’s clone Zabuza’s sword and Sakura then Sasuke helped him slice at Zabuza.

His hand was out and Kakashi took it from there to beat Zabuza, their team was standing around when Naruto said “HEY MISTER IN THAT TREE WHY DON’T YOU COME OUT”

And someone did come out of the trees. He looked, at least he thought he did, at Naruto.

“You're a sensor, how rare, I haven’t met one who could sense me while I was suppressing my chakra, what’s your name?”

“Naruto”

“Nice to meet you, Naruto”


	8. Chapter 8

“So who are you?”

‘“You can call me Haku, I’m Hunter Nin from Kiry and I’m hunting Zabuza.”

“Are you going to help Kakashi-Sensei?”

“I can’t right now their battle is much too… fast and explosive.”

“... So you're just going to watch?”

“I wouldn't throw away my shot.”

That ended three short conversations. Sasuke glanced at him along with Sakura and he just smiled and shrugged.

The battle raged on in front of them while they were just kinda standing there, and they all just watched.

Zabuza was thrown against a tree before Haku struck a bunch of senbone in Zabuza’s neck.

After the Haku took Zabuza’s body away, and then Kakashi passed out and they had to carry him to wave.

When they got there Sasuke and Sakura seemed kinda shocked at how the town lived.

“WHAT HOW DO YOU PEOPLE LIVE?!” asked Sakura

“Sakura, some people don’t have as much money as you,” Said Kakakshi drifting off at the end.

“And It’s not that different from the bad part of red light district”

“You’ve been to the red light district?”

“I live in the red light district.”

There was a pause before Sakura and Sasuke both yelled “WHAT?!?!”

Kakashi groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Tazuna’s house was nice, his daughter was kind and made pretty good soup, and his grandson was a brat but that was okay.

Kakashi-Sensei had started them on tree-walking. Sakura was amazing at it, and Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke was plotting to kill the other Alpha.

Naruto had started to get comfortable with his Team Mates. Sakura was nice when she wasn’t angry at Sasuke.

Alpha are naturally competitive with other Alphas, which meant Naruto got to watch the show with Kakashi.

Right now Sasuke and Sakura were arguing over tactics to fight Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi was still healing so he was less powerful than normal, so they were dead.

Sakura and Sasuke had moved on to his abilities, this was going to be interesting.

“He can pretty much only use the shadow clone Jutsu… that is a very useful Jutsu,” said Sasuke.

“Okay, we know Naruto can make a lot and they appear almost instantly. Naruto has gotten better with Transformation so why don’t we have him turn into everyone?” Sakura said with a smile.

“How about to cause confusion he Transforms into us and the enemy, they wouldn't know who has their back,” added Sasuke

“How will we know who’s a clone and who not?” asked Kakashi Sensei.

“Something small: if you don’t know where or what it is you’ll miss it,” said Sakura

They spent a few more hours discussing the final details, before starting training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked thing out with my Beta!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto had stayed out all last night training so he was left to sleep by his teammates. He heard crashing so he rolled off his bed and pulled on his shirt.

The tight fit showed how skinny his ribs were. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as he ran downstairs.

Some thugs were beating up Tazuna’s family.

“HEY IS THAT THE BLOND KID WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KIDNAP?” said the thug with an eye patch.

A short man hit him before yelling back,

“YEAH, PROBABLY BUT YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!” After that, they sank into an argument.

It was easy to beat these guys up and save the family. He was headed to the bridge now.

There were some people there he had never seen before, two new ninjas.

One was a woman with two braids behind her- she was attacking Kakashi Sensei.

And the other was a man who had eight swords- he was also attacking Kakashi Sensei.

He let loose a torrent of Clones and heard someone swear before yelling something about the yellow flash.

He put some Chakra on his feet before grabbing a rope and jumping down. He broke a mirror before grabbing Sasuke as some clones pulled them up. 

Haku jumped after them as they tried to figure out a way to save Kakashi Sensei. They hit the ground and Sakura grabbed his hand.

“Get as many as you can to the other side of the bridge.”

They lead Haku on a wild goose chase, but Sasuke had less energy than him and was less trained than Haku.

He saw Sasuke get hit by a bunch of Senbone before he fell. “Was he dead? He can’t be dead?”

He felt red, blood, angry, and powerful. He didn’t see what happened next, but when he came to he had blood all over him and Haku’s dead body in front of him.

Naruto started to cry, his salty tears mixing with blood. What had he done? He had killed someone?

The mist started to clear and he felt eyes on him. He looked over at Kakashi Sensei. He didn’t look mad, just worried.

The blond woman just stared at him, while the man looked like he had seen a ghost.

Sakura made a horrified sound from where she stood, Sasuke was… 

He looked closer and saw Zabuze lying dead.

“Hatake? want to go kill Gato and never talk about this?”


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto didn’t remember much after I killed Haku, why did I do that? How could I do that?

He was sitting on the porch. Tazan’s grandson and most of the town thought he was a hero; they were going to name the bridge after him.

The blonde haired woman sat down next to him.

“Was that your first kill?” she asked? I just nodded.

“The first kill is always the hardest, it’s okay. It would have happened eventually anyway, killing is a standard part of a Ninja’s job.”

A few seconds later she added

“So that was your first jinchuriki transformation? Don’t worry kid, we all got our demons here!”

When Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Two, the other guy had the eight tails. Also Matatabi sends her condolences for the fact that you house Kyubi.”

In his head Naruto heard an indignant sound, he laughed just like that his mask had been repaired.

“Also your boyfriend Sasuke is alive.”

Naruto didn’t register the rest, he just ran to go see Sasuke. He opened the door to his bedroom.

Sakura was already arguing with the fool, and Naruto's flying hug tackled the Alpha. 

“GET OFF OF ME NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU AN OMEGA?!?” yelled Sasuke.

Naruto didn’t care, he just didn’t want to let Sasuke go, Sakura laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTERS!  
> Happy Halloween  
> Also my hi to my lovely Beta

As their group headed their way back to Konoha, they were playing games like Eye-Spy and Guess What animal is in my head.

Sakura was a bit jealous that they named the bridge after Naruto, but she could see why Naruto had inspired the townspeople.

The next day Kakashi-Senai had invited them out to lunch, at a Cafe. Naruto was not happy.

When they got there Sakura ordered a green tea with sugar and some dango.

Naruto got a hot chocolate and some assorted desserts.

Sasuke got some coffee and tomato slides, while Kakashi got a cup of pure espresso and a pastry.

We made small talk before Kakashi-Senai said .

“Sakura, your hair is long and bright, it's a liability for yourself and the team. So I am going to recommend you cut it or put it in a bun.”

“Okay Kakashi-sensei but what about Naruto?” I said.

“Well, Sakura I am going to tell you and Naruto to go on a shopping trip for the day! Here is the money we have set out! You will also be shopping for other things like sleepwear, ninja tools, and books.”

After that, they quickly left, against Naruto’s wishes because of shopping!

I saw Ino at the flower store and we stopped by, I managed to run into Ino too and we set off into the shopping district!

We all got new matching Kimonos! After that we got Naruto a new shinobi outfit, it had a simple under armor, a pair of sandals, a dark orange robe that went down to his knees, and a black belt.

It turns out Naruto could pass for a girl without his sexy Jutsu, Naruto said once he had been mistaken for a girl when he hadn’t cut his hair in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

The streets of the village were glowing. They were doing a simple delivery mission, they were staying there for a few more days.

Sasuke didn’t mind, he was planning to just go train with Naruto, and maybe Sakura.

When he went to ask Naruto he saw Naruto in some civilian clothes. He looked… pretty.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist as Naruto said

“Sasuke! They have a Halloween festival! We are going to go buy some costumes! Want to come?

I looked at Sakura who was glaring at me and said 

“Yeah sure”

We found the shop and Sakura said she’d pay for Naruto’s costume since he should save it.

Sakura dressed like a ghost, a long tattered white dress, and some pale makeup.

Naruto found a simple black cat costume, it is a black hoodie with a cattail on the back, black pants, black cat ears (Kinda like the ones he and I would wear) and some black face makeup.

Sasuke found some color Sharingan contacts, he doesn't buy them but he just turns on his Sharingan.

They headed out into the streets to the festival, Sasuke and Naruto played a bunch of games, Sakura had run off to flirt with some Betas.

The moon was high in the sky when Naruto asked him to come to talk to him, as they were walking around the outskirts of the village.

“Sasuke can you keep a secret? Or a couple?”

I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, 

“Well of course you would be, you don’t talk as much as Sakura!” Naruto started to ramble after that.

I simply glared and he took a breath before saying

“Sasuke… I’m, I’m an Omega” 

Sasuke looked at his eyes wide, this couldn’t be true- Omega’s were rare and should be protected at all costs.

“Sasuke, I am also a Jinkurik” The power of human sacrifice, he remembered, his mother telling him the story of a red-haired ninja.

He had always wanted to meet her, his mother had told him the Jinkurik was powerful and needed love to keep them sane.

Of course, Naruto being an Omega would be overshadowed by him being a Jinkurik, Naruto needed to be protected.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and looked at the shorter boy,

“Naruto, It’s fine I’ll protect you”

Naruto looked shocked and then smiled brightly before hugging him.


End file.
